Harry Potter and the Return of the Oath Breaker
by Sytravious the Dark
Summary: Sequel to Duel For The Elder wand:Harry returns from a leave of absence to find his mentor murdered, and his relationships falling apart around him. Can he find the man behind the crime before he strikes again, while trying to heal his inner demons in time to save his relationship with Hermione and Ron? An old friend returns to aid Harry in this tale of revenge and redemption. H/HR


**Author's note: This story is a sequel to Duel For The Elder Wand. If you do not read that first, sadly you will be somewhat lost with the basic plot-line of this one. While it still might prove to be an entertaining read, I strongly suggest you go back to read part one. To my returning readers, welcome back! It has been too long since my last update, I hope you find the story equally enjoyable. New characters await, along with appearances of old favorites. Shall we begin?**

** Harry Potter and the Return of the Oath Breaker.**

_**Prologue:**_

_"Don't forget your mokeskin pouch. It will most likely be of use along the way, and I packed a Wizards Atlas of Germany in your gear as well, just in case." Hermione spoke softly, not looking him in the eye._

_"Right….Thanks Hermione. I keep thinking I'm forgetting something else though." Harry mumbled scratching his head and looking around._

_"Uh Harry? Your wand?" She replied shocked as she held up his phoenix feather wand._

_"What? But I've got my wand right here…" He held up the Elder wand at the same time._

_They both stared at each other a second before he lowered the Elder wand and walked over to where she was sitting and carefully took his phoenix feather wand from her soft hand._

_"I'll take both then, to be safe of course."_

_"Harry I don't really like that you have taken to using that wand all the time now. You don't know what sort of power it has. What if…. What if it's evil?" Hermione whispered._

_"I highly doubt Dumbledore would have carried around an evil wand all those years. Don't worry I'm not dependent on it. I'll be using both wands I imagine. Plenty of targets and all." He grinned._

_"Thanks…Very comforting Harry." Hermione let out a loud sigh._

_She walked up to him and hugged him tightly around his neck. Her heart was beating so fast and her breathing was deeper than usual, but she promised herself to keep it together for his sake. No tears. He didn't need that memory now. She would be strong for both their sakes._

_"This is what I'll miss the most…. You always smell so good." Harry whispered in her ear._

_"Harry…" She whispered back smiling. "Before you go there is something I want you to have." _

_She slipped out of his embrace and walked to her school bag by his bed. Hermione carefully removed a jewelry box while he watched curiously and quietly._

_"Here…wear this around your neck and whenever you feel homesick or miss me just open it." She smiled beautifully while clipping a silver chain around his neck._

_Harry looked down on his chest and saw a silver charm locket attached to the chain with the letter "H" engraved into it. He passed the locket over in his fingers a few moments watching the light reflect off it and then finally opened it. Inside was a picture of Hermione smiling in her sexy way and winking at him every few moments before blowing a cute kiss. Harry couldn't help but smile at his gift._

_"When did you find the time to do this? I haven't let you out my sight for days." He inquired._

_"I found the time don't worry about it… Just promise me you will wear it. I have a matching one with your picture see?" She held up a smaller locket around her neck he didn't notice before and saw his own grin staring back at him._

_"I'll wear it. Promise…So…." Harry shifted his weight around awkwardly._

_"Are you ready for this? Like really ready? Because if not then I'm sure you can convince Kingsley to wait a few more.." Hermione started talking so fast that Harry had to cut her off._

_"No I'm ready. You know I am Hermione…..It's time. Come here." He reached out his hand and pulled her into his chest and wrapped one of his strong arms around her tiny waist._

_Hermione nodded a few times and rested her head on him while closing her eyes slowly. This was it then. The final embrace. His lips touched hers tenderly. The final kiss._

_"I love you…" He whispered._

_" I love you too." She whispered back._

_Harry separated from her quickly without making eye contact and grabbed his bag tossing it over his shoulder. He holstered his wands as well. One in his waist strap and one in his shoulder compartment. As he began walking out of his room however he stopped. Turning back to face Hermione he placed his hand softly on her cheek. A look of deep emotional pain formed in his face as he tried to speak._

_"Shh. It's OK Harry….I know. Just go." Hermione said forcing a smile as she touched her hand over his and closed her eyes at his warmth._

_Harry nodded now as he let out a sigh. He turned quickly on his heels and walked out his bedroom into his sitting room past the fireplace and out the entrance of his private chambers. Hermione stood there listening to his fading footsteps while staring at the candle light. After another moment she could no longer hear him anymore and the reality of his absence hit her like a blow to her chest. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as a silent tear fell down her cheek. Slowly walking towards the burning wax candle she lifted it in both of her hands and brought it carefully to her lips._

_"Give them hell." She whispered as she blew out the light and fell into darkness._

**June 17****th****, 2000. Paris, France. ( 17 months later.)**

Harry held his locket softly in his hand, playing with every few seconds, twirling it in between his fingers. He thought back to that night in Hogwarts, what now seemed so long ago, and let out a heavy sigh. It was the last time they had been together like that, so openly and honestly in love.

Had he known the chaos and carnage that would follow, so many dead and gone, he might have just stayed with Hermione like she had asked so desperately. Looking back now, he realized that was the last time they had truly been themselves. After waking up from his coma, he had suffered amnesia for five months. It was Christmas in Hogsmeade when Sytravious has released his mind from Azriel's magic.

But was it really released? The months that followed were filled with regret and guilty thoughts. The counselors he was forced to see suggested he was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It was completely normal and could be treated. But Harry hadn't shared their positive enthusiasm.

He kept seeing all the wizards and witches who were slain in Germany. Living with the guilt of leaving Hermione when he had promised never to abandon her. The target on his back transferred over to her and she had to suffer for his sake. The realization that he had willingly fallen in love with her when his best mate Ron was too. Everything from the past year and a half flooded his mind all at once. And his life suffered for it.

It started at home. Hermione was a saint, trying so hard to make everything seem back to normal. She fixed him all his favorite meals, thanks in large to Mrs. Weasley teaching her some of her recipes, but he still felt the house was empty with Kreacher gone too. She was patient with him, when he was short and distant with her. They even were intimate a few times. But eventually his own guilt and fears got them best of him. He began pushing her and everyone away. He could barely look Ron in the eye, who was great through it all as well, and avoided seeing him after awhile. Then things took a turn for the worse when he lost his temper during an interrogation at work. The suspected member of the dark army was hospitalized for weeks, and Harry placed on administrative leave. The argument he had with Proudfoot after was horrible and they hadn't spoken since.

Harry felt overwhelmed, and after a brief talk with Hermione, they both decided he needed some time alone. A vacation from himself really. The way she suggested it to him though made Harry feel like she needed the vacation more than he did, and that killed him inside.

It had been two months now, and he had found himself roaming Europe randomly, much the way him and Sytravious used to. In Paris he found he felt less watched and could think clearest he had anywhere else, so he rented out a small apartment for the summer and tried to exercise his demons one at a time.

An owl hadn't come in for weeks, due to his constantly relocating. But now that he had settled here the letters began rolling in. Mostly fan mail at first, he would read them over then toss them aside.

But today was different. It was the shortest letter he had ever received, but it had his heart racing. It was written on his own parchment from Grimmauld Place, which caught his attention first, and it was scribbled roughly and sloppy, as if she was in a great hurry when penning it.

" _Proudfoot dead, come home_."- Hermione

Harry stared at the letter a few moments, the news wasn't really sinking in yet.

"Proudfoot?" Harry whispered.

Harry slowly balled up the parchment tightly in his fist, before throwing into his small fireplace. He grabbed the few things he needed and ran out the apartment, nearly knocking over his neighbor in the process. The old frenchman was about to give the young man a few choice words, but before he could shout out, Harry had apparated away.

* * *

**June 1****st**** 2000. - Nineveh, Iraq.**

Saliz lowered the tinted window of his limousine, letting in the strong gusts of wind from the brewing sand storm. His driver seemed mildly annoyed with this action, but he ignored the muggle as he had all afternoon. Saliz could have easily apparated into the ruins, like his newly acquired wizard body allowed, but he was still enjoying the wonders of the present day world, especially cars.

Wizards depended too much on the ease of travel, he had noticed. Apparating here and there, floo networks, port keys etc. The simple and relaxing joy of a ride around a luxurious limousine was simply priceless to him. So it was with great reluctance that he exited the vehicle.

"Driver, stay here. Keep the engine running and the temperature at exactly seventy three degrees. I won't be long I shouldn't think." Saliz said.

The driver merely nodded in agreement and turned on the local radio to pass the time. Local arabic tunes filled his ears. Saliz was amused by this habit muggles and wizards alike had. Listening to music for entertainment. A mere collection of sounds that when put together they had decided was pleasant on the ears. Just one of many wonders to explore, he reminded himself.

Saliz walked into his old home the past countless centuries. How he had dreamed of the day he would be free of such a dark and lonely tomb. The foolish wizard called Sytravious was most likely down there now, already grown comfortably into his own insanity as well.

"Oh you will get used to it eventually." He said aloud.

The trip down the tunnels went quicker than he remembered, and he found himself slipping past all the old traps and corridors without the slightest trouble. This was bizarre, he thought disappointed.

He had always enjoyed torturing those who would try to disturb his domain. Maybe Sytravious hadn't really grown comfortable with this skill yet? Saliz decided he would be sure to show him how to properly set up his riddles and mazes before he left, it was all the fun a trapped Jinni could have after all. Unless you included fantasy's of freedom, memories of the past. These he had dreamed of the most.

In his past he was called Al- Quam, a great jinni warlord of the Ifrit clan. He was rising to power fast among his kind, in another realm. But he was sadly defeated by his arch rival , Azriel of the Marid. And having the unique sense of humor that only Azriel possessed, he trapped Al- Quam into this tomb in the muggle world, instead of a merciful death.

Thankfully the wizard Sytravious had found a foolish way to free him after all these years, much to Saliz's joy. The oldest rule in the book, when dealing with any jinni, there is always a catch to any bargain. Thus Sytravious when confronted by his own death, had forfeited his own soul in exchange for Saliz's old one, and switched places with him. It gave him this new lease on life and the freedom he so desperately craved.

One last thing remained in his agenda before he could really go on to enjoy this new life.

He had to gloat.

Rubbing in his defeat was all he could think about, the arrogance and conceited swagger that foolish wizard dared display when they met, it really perturbed him. To think he could just calmly bypass all his traps and just make a simple bargain for all that power? No, Saliz had to do this, to see the look on the foolish mans face, when he walked into and back out of that tomb with the freedom Sytravious once had.

"I'm almost there old friend, I can sense your anticipation even now." He shouted.

Saliz was getting very near to the abyss that separated the tomb from the cave, and before he knew it he was floating calmly across toward his final destination. The sight of that old stone door honestly gave him the creeps, but he was the visitor this time and that thought comforted him as he pressed on.

The door was sealed with different magic than he was expecting, souring his mood. He got even more frustrated after he had to exhort almost his full strength to break the seals and blast the door in, immediately releasing the trapped air and dust from within.

"One would almost think you didn't want anyone to get in here to free you one day..." Saliz said.

A weak man slowly emerged timidly from the shadows. He had a full beard and was frail and malnourished. Asian decent clearly, and definitely not Sytravious. Saycerach paused a moment to study the scared looking man, looking him up and down, before walking right past him and all around the tomb before returning back to his side once again.

'Who the bloody hell are you?" Saliz asked.

"I am Fang, soldier of the Dark Army. Are you here to release me?" He barely managed to reply.

"Fang? WHERE IS SYTRAVIOUS!?" Saycerach demanded.

"He is the one who locked me in here, as a punishment for betraying him in battle. The last I saw him he left with my back stabbing sister." Fang said.

Saliz was beside himself with anger and confusion. How could this be happening, his day of joyful gloating was being snatched away by that damn Sytravious, once again a step ahead of him?

"He left? How in Merlins name could he possibly accomplish that? He is a jinni, they simply can't up and walk out of tombs, I couldn't ever do that, so why should he be able to?" Saliz was bewildered.

"A jinni? Well that explains a whole lot now. Of course, his new strength was too good, even for him. Well, even so I don't think he left here a jinni sir..? Who are you anyway?" Fang asked.

"I am called Saliz now, I'm the one responsible for giving him that power, but in return he is supposed to be here, trapped. Im supposed to be the free one. I don't understand how he can walk out of here with a jinni soul?"

Fang realized this stranger clearly had somehow been duped by Sytravious as well. He decided if he played his cards right, maybe their similar grudges could bring about a partnership of sorts, and possibly his freedom.

"Well once again, Im sorry to say this, but he still had his soul when he left here, partly anyway. Are you familiar with a Horcrux?" Fang asked.

"Do I look like I'm familiar with one? But you are going to tell me aren't you? As a matter of fact Fang, you are going to tell me everything you know about this matter, because you're coming with me. Sytravious may think he is clever, but I have been doing this a lot longer than any of you have. A deal is a deal, and I intend to see his end honored." Saycerach said.

"Yes, certainly seems logical to me sir Saliz. I will assist you in anyway you need, as I have as much a reason to see him brought to justice as you do. I just ask a small favor in return?"Fang asked carefully.

Saliz rolled his eyes, he could just kill the man on the spot, especially in such a pathetic state as he was, but he did posses valuable information that would make catching Sytravious a lot easier.

"Of course you do, what is it then? Spit it out." Saliz said.

"Just a little assistance, getting revenge." Fang growled.

"That sounds like a lot more work than I care to dirty my hands with, Be more specific." Saliz demanded.

"All I ask is your help in getting even with the ones responsible for me being here in the first place, it goes a lot deep than just my sister and Sytravious. It will be a short list, I promise you that. More importantly, these people can be of use in getting the right attention to flush Sytravious out as well." Fang smiled.

Saliz couldn't help but smile back, he found he might enjoy this mans company, however short lived it might be. They seemed to think alike, unfortunately that meant he would have to kill him eventually, before Fang could betray him too. For now he would play his game.

"Very well, I agree. Where would you like to start?" Saliz asked

"The head of the Aurors, His name is Proudfoot." Fang whispered.

**Full Chapter One to follow. Harry returns home...**


End file.
